Cyber Love
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Sequel to Heartless. Scott misses Chris and sends him rather interesting emails. ScotCh. Slash.


To: Great_Hair

From: Blond_Bennet_Babe

_Hey Chrissy! _

_I miss you so much that I decided to send you an email. You promised you'd come visit me this weekend!_

_What kind of message was that on my cell phone? Sorry? Come on Chrissy, you can do better than that. Tell me a light fell on you or something! Well…that's a bit extreme because then I'd worry but if you broke your leg then maybe you could come home!_

_Chris, this is weird, living without you, I thought I could do it but it's strange not seeing you everyday. Who am I supposed to torture now? Our neighbors? Then they'd finally have reason to evict us and I'd be a hobo on the street! Or I'd have to move back to Quebec with my parents…_

_This is getting confusing; I'm going to go watch 300 or something._

_Love you Christopher,_

_Scott._

To: Blond_Bennet_Babe

From: Great_Hair

_Who are you again?_

To: Great_Hair

From: Blond_Bennet_Babe

_What?!!! Did you actually find a sexy intern and forget all about me?_

_Damn you!_

To: Blond_Bennet_Babe

From: Great_Hair

_I was kidding baby._

_I miss you too. I miss you so much it's insane. You have no idea how annoying these kids are, well, actually you do, you worked with them too…_

_I'm sorry about not visiting, you know how much I wanted to, but damn, these kids, the drama was too much; I couldn't leave and miss it. You saw the torture I was able to inflict._

_Although I do almost wish I could break my leg and have a certain blond be my nurse. Do we still have that nurse's outfit you wore for Halloween?_

_Thinking about you living in our apartment all alone is infuriating, who's going to cuddle you or make you melt with pleasure or make sure you take your medicine?_

_And don't worry about getting evicted; our landlord is paid too well to kick out his best tenants. And if you did become a hobo, don't you dare go back to your parents! Your mom hates me still and if you think an hour is long distance, compare that to being almost a country apart!_

_And no, I forbid you from watching anything with dreamy guys in it, the only guy you're allowed to drool over is me! And who could blame you really?_

_Love you too baby,_

_Chris._

To: Great_Hair

From: Blond_Bennet_Babe

_Oh Gerard!_

_Ahem, hello Chris, Scott is "busy" at the moment and asked me to finish this email for him. At least I think that's what he asked through the moans…_

_He misses you and you must hurry back since his work ethic is declining in your absence. But don't worry, I'll "whip" him into shape. Hmm, speaking of whips, I wonder if Scott and Gerard would be interested in a threesome…_

_Scott really is a yummy piece of ass Chris; you wouldn't want him to get inexperienced in your absence would you?_

_I thought as much; see you when you get back._

_Yours truly,_

_Ricardo Sauvé_

To: Blond_Bennet_Babe

From: Great_Hair

_Haha, very funny Scott. _

To: Great_Hair

From: Blond_Bennet_Babe

_Well that's what you get for bringing up that nurse's outfit. Sure, it's sexy, but that skirt is way too short Christopher! And how dare you say I can't drool over Gerard Butler or any other man, that's not fair! You work with Justin day in and day out, that kid is jailbait just waiting to happen!_

_And what makes you think I don't just have sexual fantasies about you and only you?_

To: Blond_Bennet_Babe

From: Great_Hair

_Justin? Like I care about that bastard. And that skirt is the reason I like that outfit, I think it should be shorter._

_What kind of fantasies?_

To: Great_Hair

From: Blond_Bennet_Babe

_If it was any shorter, there'd be no skirt!_

_And I dunno, fantasies of me in a nurse's outfit, sponge bathing my poor patient who broke his leg on a movie lot. Or there's the one of me in leather shorts and chains, slave to the handsome dictator. My favorite though is the one where the sadistic troll ravishes the fairy princess in his magical trailer._

_Have you figured out a way around Heather's restraining order yet?_

To: Blond_Bennet_Babe

From: Great_Hair

_Exactly ;)_

_I like all those ideas especially that second one. Mwahaha, but what do you mean Troll?_

_And as for Heather, I found a loophole. She said you couldn't work on site, she said nothing about me having a special guest stay with me…_

To: Great_Hair

From: Blond_Bennet_Babe

_I'll be there in less than two hours._

_Yay! I love you!_

_Would you rather I made you a goblin or something?_

To: Blond_Bennet_Babe

From: Great_Hair

_There's a limo waiting outside, get your ass over here now fairy princess._

To: Great_Hair

From: Blond_Bennet_Babe

_As you wish Mr. Troll, I cannot wait to _negotiate_ with you._

To: Blond_Bennet_Babe

From: Great_Hair

_Yeah yeah, just bring the nurse's outfit and a lot of lube!_

To: Great_Hair

From: Blond_Bennet_Babe

_Well, if I need clothes then maybe I shouldn't come…_

To: Blond_Bennet_Babe

From: Great_Hair

_Grr, just get here NOW Scott!_

To: Great_Hair

From: Blond_Bennet_Babe

_Well, if you're gonna be demanding then you can forget about it!_

To: Blond_Bennet_Babe

From: Great_Hair

_I love you Scott._

To: Great_Hair

From: Blond_Bennet_Babe

_Shall I bring the mango flavored body wash as well Christopher?_

To: Blond_Bennet_Babe

From: Great_Hair

_You're killing me here…_

To: Great_Hair

From: Blond_Bennet_Babe

_That's a yes then?_

888

And there ya have it, I was bored and this sounded brilliant in my head…

I hope you enjoyed it.

I do not own Gerard Butler or TDA but owning Scott makes it worth it.

Ta-ta my loverlies,

Review!


End file.
